


Fanmix: Arma Virumque Cano

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Fanmix, Gladiators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of two fanmixes for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/240045">The Emperor's Fury</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Arma Virumque Cano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Emperor's Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240045) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> _Arma Virumque Cano_ is a quote from the opening line of Virgil's _Aeneid_ , meaning, "I sing of arms and a man." Since the story is set in an AU of ancient Rome, I thought it was only appropriate. (I may have had a bit too much fun typing out the set list on the back cover, even if I wasn't entirely consistent with it. Oops.)
> 
> This is basically an instrumental mix, although a few of the tracks do have vocals (in either Latin or Gaulish).
> 
> Synaulia and Musica Romana are both bands that attempt to recreate period Roman music using period Roman instruments. Eluveitie is a folk-metal band that sings in ancient Gaulish. (In fact, "Dessummiis Luge" is a period curse inscribed on a lead tablet, set to music.) Jeff Beal's tracks are from the soundtrack to HBO's _Rome_ series, and Alex North's track is from the soundtrack to _Spartacus_.
> 
>  
> 
> **Now updated with working download link!**

 

1\. Eluveitie - Dessumiis Luge  
2\. Alex North - Blue Shadows and Purple Hills  
3\. Jeff Beal - The Raft  
4\. Synaulia - Mare Nostrum  
5\. Jeff Beal - The Forum  
6\. Synaulia - Tympanum  
7\. Musica Romana - Gladiatores  
8\. Synaulia - Lyra and Cithara  
9\. Eluveitie - Slania (Folk Medley)  
10\. Synaulia - Baccus  
11\. Musica Romana - Fistulae Pastorales  
12\. Synaulia - Pastorale  
13\. Synaulia - Erato  
14\. Eluveitie - Sacrapos (The disparaging last gaze)  
15\. Musica Romana - Cave Carminem  
16\. Synaulia - Syriac Dance  
17\. Musica Romana - Spectaculum  
18\. Musica Romana - Pugnate  
19\. Synaulia - Arena  
20\. Musica Romana - Victoria  
21\. Musica Romana - Musica Tabulae  
22\. Musica Romana - Hymnus Nemesis  
23\. Synaulia - Imperium  
24\. Musica Romana - Caerulea Bellermanni  
25\. Jeff Beal - Janus Breaks  
26\. Jeff Beal - Triumph

 

Download zip + covers here: https://www.mediafire.com/?cxh1am8hf5r339e. (142mb)

Purposely not hotlinked to prevent tracking/deletion; copy and paste into a new tab and it should take you right to it.


End file.
